Surprise Surprise
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Sam has news for Jason, but JaSam can't get any time alone. Will Carly and Brenda wreck it for them? And just what exactly is Sam's surprise?


**Hey so I know it's been really long and I'm just going to say I'm sorry and leave it at that. So SORRY! And I know I also said this would probably be the last one of the series of oneshots, but I've hit a bit of a roadblock and instead of making you all wait and wait I'm just going to post what I have. So I hope you all like it and would greatly appreciate any feedback to get my butt in gear! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews…I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

"What the hell am I interrupting?"

"I would think that was obvious Carly." Brenda rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "What does it look like? Jason and Sam are trying to have a quiet, romantic evening in and you're wrecking it for them. Why am I not surprised?"

Rounding on the slight supermodel Carly crosses her arms and stares down at the smaller woman with a fire in her eyes. "You're one to talk…from what I walked in on you were already getting in their way. Which isn't surprising since that's what you seem to be great at, isn't it Brenda? You just enjoy getting in peoples way, budding in where you don't belong." Stepping into the other woman's space Carly's smile turns mean. "You just don't seem to understand your place do you?"

"Okay that's enough!" Jason practically groans. "Sam and I were in the middle of something and as you both have pointed out you're interrupting." Jason sighs with an apologetic look at Sam who actually looked slightly amused.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I have something very important to discuss with you!" Carly says flinging her arms high in the air, making a scene. "You'll never believe what Jax has done!"

Before Carly can continue Brenda rushes forward to get Jason's attention. "That's actually what I wanted to talk with you about Jason before Carly rudely stormed in to our home!" Brenda sends the blonde a scathing look over her shoulder.

Brenda calling the penthouse home causes Jason to raise his eyebrows and quickly look over to see that Sam no longer looked amused. "Ah Brenda…" But his words are cut off by Carly.

Scoffing Carly can't help but chuckle. "Your home?" She asks planting her hands on her hips. "What makes you think you can place any claim on Jason's penthouse. You're just a visitor sweetheart…an unwelcome one at that."

"Jason brought me into his home Carly."

"Only because your sorry excuse of a life needed rescuing and Jason took pity on your pathetic ass. That gives you no right to stake claim on him or his home."

"It's not much different than you claiming Jason and Sonny as yours Carly." Brenda huffs. "Every man for that matter you come in contact with becomes yours. Let me ask you Carly do you ever find it hard to keep them all straight? Jax…your husband. Sonny…your ex. Jason…your best friend. Am I missing anyone hear? Is poor Spinelli caught in your web?" Brenda asks pointing a finger at Carly.

"My web?" Carly shouts batting away Brenda's hand. "You shouldn't be pointing fingers you deceitful, manipulative, little slut. You slink your way back into town and Jason's life under the disguise of needing protection from some mysterious figure no one has ever gotten a look at and get yourself settled all cozy in his home, wedging yourself in between him and Sam! Then you bat your make-up enhanced eyes at Sonny, causing him to put my family in the line of fire of a scorned DA and his cop son! And if that's not enough you have to play your little damsel act for Jax who has now turned a whole floor of my hotel into a private living quarters for you! If there is a web here it's yours! But I'll be damned if I let you get away with it. I put a stop to you before and I will again, just you wait and see."

With an exasperated sigh "I'm real scared." Brenda rolls her eyes and looks to Jason for support, but notices he has returned to Sam's side and she wasn't looking too good. "Is everything alright?" Brenda asks taking a step in their direction, but is forced to a stop by Carly grasping her arm and twirling back around.

"Nice try, but we're not done here." Carly seethes tightening her hold on Brenda's arm. "You're going to tell Jax you don't want his help and then you're going to leave him and my hotel alone. Got it?"

"Get your hands off me and get over yourself Carly." Brenda snaps and wrenches her arm from the blondes grasp. "If you could manage that you might notice there's something wrong with Sam!"

"What do you mean there's something wrong with Sam?" Carly says confused. "That's just ridiculous…" Carly's words freeze in her throat as she sees Sam rushing past her down the back hall, and into the downstairs bathroom. Turning back around to stare at Jason Carly looks confused. "Is everything alright?" She asks breaking the tense silence and causing Jason to quickly blink in her direction before returning his stare back towards where Sam disappeared.

"No obviously everything is not alright!" Brenda answers for Jason. "Sam was clearly upset and no wonder with you barging in like this all the time!"

"It's not that." Jason says with most his attention still on Sam, taking a few steps in towards the back hall until he hears the toilet flush. "Sam hasn't been feeling well lately." He says finally looking at the two other women, grateful that at least for the moment they have stopped fighting.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Brenda says raising a hand to her throat.

"I'm not sure if it is or not." Jason sighs rubbing the back of his neck, hating feeling useless when Sam obviously wasn't well.

"She should go to a doctor." Carly says nodding her head and pulling out her phone. "Let me make a call and see what I can do."

Shocked silent Jason for a moment he couldn't believe that Carly genuinely seemed concerned for Sam. "Carly you don't have to do that." But his words fall on deaf ears.

"Why not just call Robin? I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking a look at Sam." Brenda offers, wanting to be contribute something if Carly was.

"Because we don't need saint Robin who spends more time in a lab than with actual patients treating Sam…we need a real doctor." Carly mutters as if it were obvious.

"I don't know." Brenda says casting a quick concerned look towards where Sam disappeared to. "Who knows what she has. The last thing we need is for whatever it is to be something serious and it spreads. Not with the Balkan breathing down our necks." She adds glancing at Jason to see if he would agree with her…but he hadn't even acknowledged she had spoken.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Sam murmurs standing in the doorway, holding a hand over her stomach.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jason asks rushing to her side and wrapping an arm around her and guiding her along, practically carrying her to the couch.

"Yes Jason I swear." Sam says with a reassuring smile and squeezing his hand as she lowers herself to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call a doctor just in case?" Jason asks anyway, lowering himself next to her and brushing back her bangs. "You said you haven't been feeling right for over a week now Sam. That's not normal."

"Jason's right." Brenda says from what she hopes is a safe distance away from Sam and whatever illness she has. "We really should call someone…or…better yet why don't you take her to the hospital Jason."

"I'm fine…really." Sam assures them again avoiding everyone's gaze, especially Carly's probing one.

"Sam…" Jason starts to insist, but she stops him with a raised hand.

"Just an upset stomach." She can't help but chuckle while laying a hand gently on her stomach, but Carly who hadn't taken her eyes off Sam since she sat down saw the small brunettes slowly rub her stomach and gasped.

"Oh my god!" Carly shrieks causing everyone to jump.

Sam stared up at the blonde and silently groaned. "Carly." Sam says half pleading, half menacingly.

"Oh my god!" She says again coming to stand in front of Sam and Jason. "You are, aren't you?" Carly asks and before Sam has a chance to even blink she is shoving Jason's shoulder hard…practically knocking him off the couch. "And you didn't tell me!"

"Didn't tell you what?" Jason asks confused standing to be at less of a disadvantage for Carly's next attack.

"Carly what is the matter with you?" Brenda asks.

"No one is speaking to you right now Brenda so why don't you just be quiet, this doesn't concern you." Carly snaps casting annoyed glance over her shoulder before turning back to stare disbelieving at Sam. "I can't believe this!"

"Carly please." Sam practically moans lifting a hand to rub her brow. This was not how she wanted Jason to find out. She had it all planned out and the key part of her plan was they would have privacy, but that obviously was out of the question. Judging from the gleam in Carly's eyes Sam knew if she didn't speak fast she wouldn't get a chance.

"Please what…Carly?…Sam?" Jason asks confused looking between Sam and Carly wondering what silent conversation they were sharing. "What is going on?" He asks looking at Brenda to see if she was in on it too, but she looked as confused as him. At least that was something.

"Jason remember how I said I have something important to tell you." Sam says on a sigh dragging her eyes from Carly's now triumphant look to stare into Jason's confused gaze.

"Yea of course." Jason says remembering to be concerned. "Maybe we should talk in private." Jason says glancing over at Carly and Brenda and giving them a look that says 'go away'.

"Nuh uh." Carly chuckles looking at Sam and smirking, no way was she missing this. She knew how much Jason wanted this and wasn't going to miss out on his reaction. "I'm not going anywhere." She wanted to share this moment with him and Sam, she was his best friend after all, it was only fitting.

Brenda looking from Carly to Jason crosses her arms over her chest and raises her chin in defiance. "Well if she's not leaving than I'm not either."

When Jason looked ready to argue the point Sam just reaches out to cup his jaw, bringing his gaze back to hers. "No it's fine, they can stay." Briefly looking over at them to glare at Carly's gloating face Sam turns back to Jason and takes a deep breath. Now that it was time to tell him she was nervous. What if he wasn't as happy as her? She hadn't thought of that until now. Not that it mattered because this was happening whether he was happy or not. Sam would do this alone if she had to, she had planned to before. But she hoped Jason would be happy…she desperately hoped so. She wanted to share this with him. She had waited so long… they had waited for so long for this…

At Sam's lapse into silence Carly got annoyed, she wanted to celebrate already! "Sam come on the suspense is killing me and Jason too I'm sure!"

"Carly leave her alone!" Brenda snaps nudging the blonde with her elbow, earning herself a more forceful nudge back. "Ow…Jason…!"

"Just shut up!" Jason snaps at the two women like they were a couple of rowdy children, his eyes never leaving Sam's. He had never been like Sam, who knew what he was thinking better than he did sometimes. But he had always been able to look into her eyes and know if something was really wrong and right now he could read the struggle in her eyes to tell him whatever was ailing her. And that struggle had him worried. What if it was something serious? What if she was sick…sick like Alexis was two years ago? Jason didn't know if he could handle that. If Sam had cancer he would…he would…he wouldn't know what to do with himself. You can't shoot cancer, or scare it into submission. Jason's thoughts are cut off by Sam raising a finger and rubbing his brow, his face relaxing instantly at her touch.

"Whatever has that worried look in your eyes has got to go away." Sam murmurs, knowing the others can hear her, but not caring. Right now it was just her and Jason in Sam's mind.

"I can't help it." Jason practically whispers back, he too having decided to just ignore their audience. "You have me worried."

"It's good news." Sam responds raising a finger to his lips. "At least I think so."

"It really is." Carly can't help but say, practically shaking with anticipation.

Ignoring Carly's outburst Sam leans forward, wanting Jason to be the very first person she told. Wanting to share the feeling with just him, even if it was only for a second, it was important to Sam. She was so close to his ear her lips brushed against his lobe, causing Jason to shiver at the contact and Sam smiles. "I'm pregnant." She whispers, closing her eyes at the same time worried that his reaction wouldn't match her earlier one at the news. So when she feels Jason grasp her upper arms and pull her back to stare into her face it takes Sam a moment to open her eyes to see his were full of wonder. A look you don't normally see on Jason's face. "Jason…" Sam starts to say, but is cut off by Carly, Brenda, and Jason all talking at once.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Carly shrieks, bouncing in placing with excitement.

"What is going on?" Brenda asks confused and annoyed to be left out of whatever secret Carly was in on.

But it was Jason Sam heard the clearest, mostly because he was who she was paying the most attention to. "Are you sure?" He asks, his tone full of disbelief and Sam thought she heard a hint of hope.

Sam nods her head once and lowers a hand to her stomach. "I took five tests just to be sure, but just in case I have already scheduled an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Lee."

"Sam…" Jason says his hand hesitantly going to rest above hers on her stomach, his eyes still locked on hers.

"Oh my god!" Brenda gasps finally catching on, her eyes darting quickly from Jason's face to Sam's down to their joined hands on her stomach. "You're pregnant?" She says incredulously.

"Isn't it great!" Carly chimes in again when Jason and Sam both stay silent, having what could be considered the world's longest staring contest.

"What does this mean?" Brenda asks aloud looking at Jason for reassurance that he would keep working on finding and stopping the Balkan. Knowing that with a child on the way things could change drastically for her.

"It means your freeloading days are over." Carly rolls her eyes and says as if it were obvious. "He and Sam have been wanting this for as long as I can remember and now that it's happening he isn't going to have time to waste on you."

"Jason!" Brenda practically shrieks, finally getting his and Sam's attention. "Is this true? Are you not going to help me anymore?"

"What are you talking about? Brenda…" Jason says confused, not having heard anything she and Carly had been saying.

"I know that if Sam is pregnant you are going…"

"Not if." Sam says, her tone firm. "There is no if…I am pregnant Brenda." At Sam's certainty Jason can't help but smile and a rush of joy. If she was that sure it had to be true.

"But I thought you couldn't have children." Brenda says confused.

"What's with the 20 questions Brenda?" Carly asks annoyed for Jason and Sam, she hadn't been kidding when she said they had been waiting for this moment a long time. She wasn't about to let Brenda ruin it for them, or for herself. "Sam is pregnant…your days of railroading Jason are over. End of story."

"Carly." Jason sighs and shakes his head, although he did appreciate her support. It just wasn't very necessary.

"What? Jason! I'm just telling Brenda like it is." Carly defends. "Or am I wrong?" She then asks skeptically. Any response to Carly's words were ignored by Sam once again making a dash towards the bathroom, Jason shadowing her movements down the hall until the door slams in his face. Coming back to join the other two Jason sighs and rubs the back of his neck, his concern evident on his face. Sitting down tiredly on the couch he lowers his head into his hands, only looking up when he feels Carly sitting down beside him and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I thought it was morning sickness pregnant women suffered from." Brenda says crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's only called morning sickness by those who don't know better." Carly mutters eyeing Brenda coolly.

"Whatever." Brenda huffs. "I'm just saying maybe Sam isn't pregnant after all." She says glancing quickly to Jason. "We aren't going to do anything until we know for sure, right?"

"I don't know what you think I'm going to do Brenda, but Sam being pregnant doesn't mean you're going to be out on the street. I promised you I would help protect you from the Balkan and that's what I'm going to do."

"Jason!" Carly shouts indignantly.

"Enough Carly!" Jason says without looking in her direction. "Brenda I will keep you safe, but not at the expense of Sam and…and this baby."

"I'm not asking you to Jason, but a baby…well that changes everything, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid it does." Sam's gravelly voice causes them all to turn and see that she was hunched with a arm wrapped around her waist. "Jason I don't feel so good." She says slowly lowering to the ground right where she stands.

"Sam!" Jason cries rising and rushing to her side. "What is it?"

"What's wrong?" Carly asks concerned her hand already going for her phone. "Should I call someone?"

"Jason don't just stand there, do something!" Brenda says.

"Sam…" Jason says ignoring them both to stare down at her.

"Jason I think something is wrong." Sam says holding his gaze with hers. They silently come to an agreement without the other two in the room realizing it. Jason bends down allowing Sam to wrap her arms around her neck and without a struggle lifts her up and makes his way to the door.

"Carly I'm taking Sam to the hospital…call ahead to let them know to expect us. Make sure Dr. Lee is available."

"Sure Jason…I'll be right behind you!" Carly calls dialing the phone and lifting it to her ear as she follows them out of the penthouse.

"Wait…Jason!" Brenda calls rushing to the closet and grabbing her coat before following after them into the hall, but she was too late, they were already on their way down on the elevator. "Well that's just great."

**Ok I know I'm a sucky person for leaving it there, but I love cliff hangers! Now I'm making no promises, but I hope to have the last installment of this series of oneshots by Monday…depending on how my weekend goes. So stay tuned for that! Thanks again for everyone who reads and reviews! You're all amazing!**


End file.
